1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket for use with a planter box to mount same on a partition or other such mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planter box brackets are known in the art. One reference includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,738, in which a variety of embodiments of such devices are disclosed. The document discloses various brackets for use with a planter box adapted to sit atop a partition or to be suspended therefrom. Further embodiments include modified boxes with grooves cut therein for positioning of the box about the top of a partition or hooking arms inherent with the box for suspension on a partition. Further still, embodiments are disclosed having a twin box design, twin container and locking box and bracket arrangements. Although a variety of options exist with these arrangements, their set up is difficult and time consuming, since some require tools for their assembly.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,754, a quick assembly planter box and bracket are disclosed having a combined bracket and box for hanging outside a window sill. The disadvantage of this patent over the present invention is that '754 requires assembly and it is limited to wooden sill mountings, since eye screws are employed in the suspension of the box. The '754 invention, as in some embodiments of '738, requires that the bracket or bracket and planter box be permanently situated in a mounting. In the case of the removable components, extensive disassembly is required. Therefore, there exists a need for a planter box bracket which requires no assembly and which can accommodate a variety of differently sized planter boxes.